DE 10 2008 052 870 A1 discloses a microtome apparatus having a capability for user identification. As a function of the user who is identified, for example, different apparatus functions can be authorized or blocked (“authentication”). Operator-specific apparatus settings associated with the user who is identified can also be transferred (“initialization”).
It is desirable to simplify and accelerate user identification on such histological processing apparatuses, such as microtome apparatuses, and in particular to make it less susceptible to error, since such apparatuses are often used in a medical environment in which reliable and error-free operation is important.